lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenchiro Etsuko
Ken isn't the most academically-gifted student in the world, but his skills in music and knowledge of music theory lead him to be an extremely gifted student in that department. As well, his skills in music give him a small supplementary income as he sells his music when he can and performs at places that will let him. Whenever Ken seems to get in trouble or whenever a lot of people would be stressed, Ken keeps his cool and rolls with whatever comes to him. When people get angry, he can usually laugh it off, and he tends to keep his head about him when others would normally get scared. Considering how often he can get into trouble when falling behind in his schoolwork, this helps him not to be constantly stressed out. While Ken is an excellent student in his music classes, his grades in other classes fall well behind. The main reason behind this is his poor organization skills and motivation to do anything else in school cause him to rarely turn in his homework in other classes. While he tries his best no to fail any of his classes, his room contains piles of past-due homework at any given time. Ken is, put bluntly, a slob. While he takes care of his various instruments, the rest of his room looks like a mess. As does his backpack. As does most anything he touches. Ken purely focuses on what he wants to do at the time and thinks nothing of organizing. This leads him to lose a lot of things and people can get a bit disgusted or exasperated at his various messes. History Ken's whole life has revolved around music in some fashion. Some say the “blame” can be put on the shoulders of his parents, Mitsharu and Megumi Etsuko, a studio musician and concert violinist who have made their mark on the local Tokyo music scene. While the influence may have come from his parents, Ken took to music of his own will as soon as he was exposed to it. He started to play around on the family piano almost as soon as he could walk, and was taking formal lessons by the age of three and by the age of 8, he was already at a level musically as most adult concert pianists. The music world was abuzz with the child prodigy that the Etsukos had produced. However, as Ken grew older, it was clear that the only real gift he had was his music. A scholarship student for many private musical academies in his youth, Ken quickly getting a track record of academic expulsions. Despite being the most gifted musician on campus, he was the worst student on campus for such prestigious places and he was refused private education at performing arts academies in Japan by the age of 12. His parents like the fact that he has his heart in the right place and while he's not an idiot, he is a poor student. Even academic tutors have refused to help him study, leaving Ken's grades solely in his own hands. ...The fact that he somehow maintains a C average is a miracle, as public schools only give him about one music class a semester to help his GPA. While Ken never really liked his studies, getting out into public education did a lot of good things for Ken in his eyes. Instead of the “spoiled rich kids” he labeled most of his old fellow students, the cultural impact that getting into the public did him a lot of good. He discovered things like video games and sports that his old schools shied away from. Most importantly, he discovered a whole new genre of music that changed his life, rock and roll. He quickly immersed himself in this new music. It spoke to him, as he felt as if he wanted to rebel against the classical upbringing he had, but never had an outlet until discovering rock and roll. His parents didn't like him getting too involved into rock and roll, but they can't deny that his enthusiasm for studying music has never been greater. He taught himself to sing, as well as playing rock and roll guitar instead of classical guitar which he had studied before, as well as bass and drums. Even old classmates and teachers of his were astounded by the almost-immediate mastery of the instruments he had just discovered. This new music has made him a much happier person. Granted, the new music may have also shaped him to be an even more disorganized mess than he used to be. The new attitude the music gave him led him to abandon any form of structure he once had in his life. Once a prim and proper future orchestral musician, he now looks like your typical garage-rocking slob. He's happy in his new life, though. He picked up plenty of new hobbies, such as the internet, video games, TV, and the game Duel Monsters. These things are all funded by his music, as he is an amateur producer for his own music. He has some recording equipment he convinced his parents to buy for him and has recorded his own songs to sell on the internet and at various local music stores. While it isn't a great income, he can keep up his new hobbies with relative ease. His resurgence in music lead his parents to once again encourage him to try and re-enter a better education than the public schools he had been attending. His track record kept him out of the performing arts academies, but Tsukuba Academy did offer a musical scholarship to him in order to bring attention to its music department. Ken decided to accept, even though a private academy may not be his style. However, his parents do want him to get a good education. He is taking this opportunity to live on the campus, rather than stay at home in Tokyo in order to try and make some new friends and have some fun in between his obligations to the music department such as recitals and concerts he must put on for the school. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Skills Musical Prodigy Ken is an almost inhumanly-gifted musician, to the point where he was labeled a child prodigy long ago. He started at a young age when his parents paid for piano lessons for him. By the age of seven, he was already a concert-level pianist and composer. As he got older, however, he discovered other genres of music, including his favorite rock and roll. He is now an incredibly skilled musician in guitar, drums, bass, piano, and a gifted singer. He also experiments with other instruments, but he doesn't take them as seriously. Trivia *Ken likes to listen and play all kinds of music. *Ken enjoys playing video games. *Ken likes watching tv, movies, and sports like your average guy. *Likes surfing the internet. *Enjoys making and hanging out w/friends. ... Also See *Rosanna Eisenberg *List of Tsukuba Academy Students